Island Lockdown Part 1
by deeznegus
Summary: Part 1 of 3 Students are trapped on a college campus that gets wiped out by a virus that turns its inhabitants into mindless raging, ravenous creatures.


Island Lockdown Part 1

It started with a research to successfully kill AIDS in the body. Kimball State University started the research in one of their laboratories located in the school, they jump started their tests straight to humans. They figured that since people with AIDS didn't have a chance of survival anyways then it wouldn't be so bad if the antidote killed them. The tests however went very wrong and a new strain of virus broke, it didn't kill them but it probably would've been better off that way. It turned them into mindless raging killing machines, psychotic to the very core. It wasn't long after until the government had sealed off Kimball Island, which the university sat on, oblivious to the fact that uninfected people still remained on the island. But if there was a virus outbreak the government didn't care they figured they were saving the millions of lives that remained in the city of Kimball, everyone was dead on Kimball Island, or so they thought.

Brad sat on his computer, alone in the dark totally oblivious to the fact that his roommate Gerry walked in and sat on his bed. Brad was on a mission, they had recently learned that the government wasn't going to send for help, no matter how many rescue flares they set off from the top of the dormitory building. So Brad was going to hack into the main computer on the other side of the Randall Bridge to see if he could get their attention somehow. He figured if he hacked into their computers they could trace the signal to where he was so the government would know there was still survivors on this god-forsaken island.

"I'm telling you man their not going to come over here and rescue us no matter how much we try. Were just another statistic to them." Gerry said peeking over his shoulder.

"Yeah well my dad works in the government and if he knew I was still over here he would shit bricks." Brad stayed focused on his computer.

"They probably came up with some story to cover this all up." Gerry persisted, sitting back on this bed. Brad ignored him and continued his work. There was a knock at the door and they both looked. At that moment Julie poked her head through, her blonde curls dangling lightly past her shoulders.

"Guys, there's something you need to see." She said nudging her thumb over her shoulder. Gerry and Brad got up and followed her out the door and into the hallway.

"Dude you're sister is hot." Gerry joked nudging Brad.

"Yeah whatever dude, how hard did you hit your head again?" Brad began. searching his head for a bump.

"I heard that Gerry, and you're dead after we get out of this mess." Julie called back at them as she disappeared behind the roof access door.

They went up a flight of stairs and out the door to the roof, the sun blinded their eyes as they walked out and Brad shielded his eyes.

"I came out here for a smoke and discovered that over there." Julie pointed to the dormitory across the street. There were two people sitting in lawn chairs. One a man the other a woman.

"Let me see the binoculars." Gerry demanded taking them from Julie's hands. He peeked through them and then looked at Julie and Brad. "Their asleep." He said shortly handing them to Brad, Brad looked and sure enough there was a woman probably in her mid twenties and man about the same age sleeping away in their lawn chairs.

"Lets find something to get their attention." Julie suggested, she spotted a rock lying some five feet from her, she picked it up and lobbed it across the street at the two sleeping people, it bounced off the wall behind them and the woman woke up startled and wildly started looking around for the source. She spotted us and raised her hand above her eyes to block the sun, and then she waved.

"Good their not infected." Brad said grinning.

"Well it's not like the infected really sleep anyways." Gerry said smartly.

"Wait she's writing something." Julie interrupted holding up the binoculars.

"What does it say?" Brad asked.

"Help." Julie replied shortly.

"Yeah well no shit, we all need help." Gerry said putting his hands on his hips.

"We need to figure out a way to get over there." Brad peered down at the street weighing out options.

"Yeah right you think your actually going to get across the street without one of those things spotting you? It's suicide." Gerry had a tone of shock in his voice.

"He's right Brad it's suicide, remember our last mission to the cafeteria to get food? We lost Randy and Sadie, we can't afford to lose anybody else." Julie was trying to coax him out of it but Brad wouldn't hear it.

"If all of us survivors don't stick together we'll die. We need more people, more brain power to try and get off this damn island." Brad raised his voice a little catching both Gerry and Julie off guard. "If we have to risk our lives to go over there and get them then maybe that's what we have to, but were wasting time trying to figure it out."

"Maybe we don't have to." Gerry spoke up, Julie and Brad looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"There's tunnels underneath the school that connect all the buildings together, they built them in the time of the cold war in case of nuclear fallout." Gerry explained.

"Oh Gerry that's just a rumor that got started around the school." Julie said shaking her head.

"No it's not, its in The History of Kimball State University, you can find the book in the library. Gerry protested.

"Well it can't hurt to look now can it?" Brad asked looking at Julie.

"No I guess not." Julie rubbed her arm nervously.

The basement was very dark and gloomy; the smell of mold and mildew filled the air.

"Lights." Brad said ominously.

"Looking for the switch." Gerry replied shortly. "There we are." He added as light filled the room.

The walls of the basement were cinderblock and dusty, there were metal shelves that lined the walls filled with old textbooks and boxes full of papers.

"Ok it should be an access panel no bigger than a manhole. Spread out lets look for it." Gerry broke left, Julie broke right and Brad went forward towards the back of the room. Brad gripped his baseball bat tightly in case any infected popped out of the shadows. Although the dormitory they lived in was sealed off tightly so there was no way the infected could get in but still you never knew.

Brad rounded a corner and ran into something firm and upright that yelled just as he did. He looked over from the floor and noticed it was Julie looking right back at him.

"Brad! You scared the shit out of me." She got up dusting her jeans off and became fixated at something on the floor. It was a square opening; no bigger than a man hole. "There's something here." Julie dropped to her knees and became trying to pry it open.

"Oh my god he was right, there is a tunnel. Gerry! Gerry get over here!" Brad yelled across the room. At that moment Gerry appeared behind him looking over his shoulder with a look of pure delight on his face.

"I was right, see I told you." Gerry squeezed past Brad and helped Julie pry the opening apart.

All three of them looked down the dark hole into nothing but darkness, the sound of dripping water could be heard.

"So who wants to climb down the ladder into the dark and ominous hole first?" Gerry asked looking at Brad and Julie. Brad stared back with a look of resentment and Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'll go first, ya'll are a couple of chickens." She chuckled dropping herself in the hole and slowly began to descend down the ladder. Brad went next and finally Gerry who closed the hatch above him.

They reached the bottom and turned their flashlights on the walls were all cement and pipes were showing above them.

"AHHH!" Julie screamed and jumped behind Brad shielding herself from something.

"What, what is it?" Brad asked trying to calm her down. She pointed a shaky finger down at the floor, Gerry and Brad looked just in time to see a rat scurry across the floor into the shadows. They both cracked up laughing and Julie scowled.

"Jules it's just a rat." Brad said holding back laughter.

"Yeah well you didn't have the bad experience as a kid, I did a very bad experience." Julie explained still shaking, rubbing her arms.

"Awe is Juwie Wuwie afraid of a little mousy wousy?" Gerry smirked childishly, at which Julie scowled and punched Gerry in the arm.

"Yeah that is kind of weird I mean you can kill those ravenous monsters outside but your scared of a little itty bitty mouse?" Brad asked as they continued walking.

"Like I said, bad experience." Julie sounded very frustrated.

They continued their path down the tunnels. Julie and Brad followed Gerry, who had a keen sense of direction. After about fifteen minutes of walking they appeared at ladder. Gerry looked up and then back at Julie and Brad who were waiting in silence.

"I think this is it." Gerry said pointing his flashlight at that hatch above his head. It looked just like the one in the room they came from but this one had the letters BD in thick black paint on it.

"Do you think that stands for Bedford Dormitory?" Brad asked anxiously observing the hatch.

"I don't know but were going to find out." Gerry replied. He holstered his flashlight and began taking the ladder one step at a time. Julie and Brad followed but not before they both debated on who went first.

"You're the youngest." Julie demanded.

"Yeah but you're the eldest." Brad fought back.

"So you're my little brother." Julie antagonized.

"Only by two minutes." Brad hissed.

Gerry rolled his eyes. "Will both of you shut up! Brad follow me up, Jules obviously you're after him. "God the worse twins ever." Brad heard Gerry say in the darkness above him.

Julie did a little victory dance at which Brad flicked her in the nose and jumped up the ladder as to avoid his sisters clawing.

"Okay you guys this is it, we found the right one." They heard Gerry say as light flooded the ladder access and they climbed through the hole into the basement of Bedford Dorm. The basement here looked exactly like their basement back at Horrowitz Dormitory.

They found the door to the rest of the dorm and started their pursuit up the stairs being careful as to not run into any infected.

Gerry stopped in his tracks; his face turned pure white and he held up a hand to stop Brad and Julie from going any further. He looked back at them and held a finger up to his mouth in the shushing motion. When Julie and Brad climbed up more steps they figured out why.

Five or six dead people lied on the ground in the hallway, they looked dead but the infected sometimes played dead to get you in their clutches. They learned this all to well with their lost friend Randy. They only had one more flight of stairs to go and a body lay in between them and the next staircase. Gerry quietly stepped over the body and began walking up the stairs. Next was Julie, she wouldn't keep her eyes off the body as she stepped over and made it safely to Gerry. She had look of relief on her face even though she was in Gerry's arms. They signaled Brad to come over and Brad hesitated for a moment but silently stepped his way over the body he thought he was home free but the infected body awoke from it's slumber and grabbed Brad's foot tripping him on the staircase.

"No!" Julie screamed which only woke up the others and soon they could hear the screaming sounds of infected coming from the hallway. Brad kicked the infected body off of his foot by slamming it in its face.

"Run!" Brad yelled scrambling up the stairs Gerry sat on the landing axe in hand ready for the infected to come.

"Go get them to unlock the door!" Gerry yelled at Brad as they ran up the rest of the way. Julie made it to the door first and started pounding on it and screaming.

"Open the door! Open the damn door!" She screamed at the moment the door swung open and a panicked red haired woman greeted them.

"Hurry get inside." She said with a thick accent. They didn't have to hear it twice they scurried through the door and Gerry flung himself through just moments before she slammed it shut.

Gerry was covered in blood head to foot and the red haired woman that greeted them held a metal pipe ready to bombard him with blows.

"Did you get bit?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"No, no look." Gerry persuaded he took his shirt off revealing his athletic torso and spun around wildly showing her every possible place he could've been bitten.

"Did you get any of their blood in your system?" She asked again.

"No I'm clean." He replied in a panicky voice. "Metaphorically speaking of course." He added smirking.

"So what are your names?" Julie asked curiously.

"I'm Carlie and this." She gestured at the man; he had thick, coarse brown hair, built like a racehorse and had a very tough look on his face. "Is Andrew." Carlie added. Andrew nodded his head in the hello manner and crossed his arms. Gerry sized him up and looked nervously at Julie and Brad.

"That accent, it's very familiar. Are you from Australia?" Julie asked looking at Carlie.

"Yeah we both are, been friends ever since grade 5 haven't we Andy?" Carlie punched Andrew playfully in the arm and he smirked. "Sure have." He had a very husky voice when he talked.

"How old are you guys?" Gerry asked.

"Does that really matter?" Andrew asked gruffly.

"No, just curious is all." Gerry replied weakly.

"Relax man; you don't have to be so rigid I'm only screwing with you." Andrew said patting Gerry on the shoulder. "I'm twenty-four Carlie's twenty-three. Why do you ask?" He added.

"I'm doing sort of an experiment, if that's what you want to call it." Brad said writing down their info in his pocket notebook.

"And your name is?" Carlie asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Brad, this is my sister Julie and that's Gerry." Brad answered pointing at everyone. "My friends call me Jules." Julie added.

"And what's this experiment?" Andrew walked over to Brad and looked over his shoulder to view his pocket notebook.

"It's pretty much survival statistics, so far everyone that's survived the initial attack is in their early to mid-twenties." Brad explained.

"Ah a nerd, you don't look like one though." Andrew said sizing Brad up.

"I know deceiving right?" Gerry laughed. Brad looked himself over; he had a stocky body type with average muscle, short brown hair and earrings in both ears.

"Are you two twins?" Carlie asked pointing at both Brad and Julie.

"Yes, unfortunately." Julie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ok because I was about to say if you put his hair on her then you would totally be able to tell." Carlie chuckled.

"That's what I always say." Gerry joined in the chuckling. Julie scowled.

"How did you guys get over here?" Carlie asked.

"The tunnels." Gerry answered excitedly.

"I thought that was just a myth around the school?" Andrew said looking shocked.

"Nope it's not." Brad sounded annoyed.

"Well we can't obviously get back to the basement. So how are we going to back there?" Julie gestured to their dorm building.

"I don't know but we can't go back there, were scarce on food and supplies. Were going to have find somewhere else to go." Brad said.

"And where is that you suppose?" Julie had a hint of sarcasm and angst in her voice as she talked.

"The cafeteria." Brad looked at them all and noticed the shocked looks on their faces.

"You're crazy if you think were going back there, it's on the far side of campus and we lost two people the last time we went." Gerry said.

"Yeah well with our muscle and brain power I'm sure we can make it back over there. Barricade ourselves in and that way we have all the supplies we need, it also puts us that much closer to our escape route from this damn island." Brad persuaded them.

"He's right." Andrew agreed. "If we go to the cafeteria they have steel reinforced doors the glass is bulletproof, it's the perfect place to hold up in." He added. Carlie nodded and Gerry smiled.

"Looks like we have two brains of the operation now." Gerry said still smiling.

"What about the infected in the cafeteria?" Julie asked looking frightened.

"We kill them." Carlie said picking up her metal pipe. Everybody picked up their respected weapons and looked across the campus spotting the cafeteria.

"Lets do it." Carlie said patting her metal pipe in her hand, and they were off.


End file.
